An awning of the above mentioned kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,805, Clauss, to which German published patent application 25 14 941 corresponds. It has a generally tubular awning case which is closed at its ends. Bearings are located in end pieces of the awning case in which a roll-up shaft of the awning is rotatably mounted. The mounting of the awning case on the facade of a building is provided by two hoop-like wall brackets which surround about 270.degree. of the circumference of the awning case. The brackets also provide hinges for articulated arms at the ends that remain near the wall. At the other ends these arms are hinged to the drop member.
In awnings heretofore known, the cloth-feed slot of the awning case is more or less symmetrical with respect to a plane which contains the axis of the roll-up shaft and along which the awning cloth extends out in the spread-out state of the awning. The upper edge of the cloth-feed slot is relatively close to that plane. In consequence, when the awning cloth unrolls downwardly, it continually ribs the upper edge of the cloth feed slot or is deflected by that edge.
In order to prevent any portion of the awning cloth, when the awning is rolled-up, to be exposed to weather without protection and to prevent from dripping onto the water cloth from the awning case, the drop-rod in the above mentioned prior art awning is provided with a protruding flange directed towards the awning case and which is engaged under the upper edge of the cloth-feed slot when the awning is rolled-up. In that state the articulated arms are folded together and located between the lower part of the drop-rod and the awning case. In consequence, in the rolled-up state of the awning, the drop-rod projects distinctly from the outer contour of the awning case.